


Scars

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Semblances: A study [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairly dark, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the darker implications of Yang's semblance, and what it might mean to her in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> As with the rest of these ideas, it's just jotted down and then fixed up over the course of several days, still; the idea was very interesting to me, so I thought I'd put it up.

Yang felt a dull crunch as her opponents weapons connected with her rib-cage, the bone splintering and then knitting back together through her semblance. She channelled the excess energy out, through her fist and into her opponent, returning the damage tenfold. His sternum shattered under the impact, the fragments of bone nicking several major blood vessels as they flew from the point of impact, when he collapsed, he didn't get up.

White-hot pain radiates through her torso, stemming from her right kidney. When she looks down there's a foreign artefact, a metal pole that's been shoved through her body. The torn skin seals over and the muscle fibres wind back together as she pivots on her heel, slamming a right hook into her opponent's jaw. The bone deforms under her fist. Splintering and shattering as a guttural howl of pain erupts from her assailant’s throat.

The delicate bones in her foot practically disintegrate under the force of a hammer blow. She shifts all her weight to her good foot and slams a solid uppercut into the man. Five of his ribs disintegrate instantly, and a further two crack severely. His lung is blasted from the new hole in his back in wet chunks as a shotgun blast rips through his fragile frame, Yang's own firearm snaps the bone in her forearm by its power, but it seals itself quickly. Snapping back into place with more pain.

A knife embeds itself in her left shoulder, the long serrated blade sliding neatly through her clothes, into the skin and muscle beneath, coming to rest when it takes a chunk from the bone. She staggers from the impact; then reaches up and yanks it from its resting place, muscle fragments, blood, and sinew coat the blade as she throws it aside. Then she charged her new enemy. Delivering a low punch to his right leg. Instantly it became unusable as the shinbone snapped into twelve neat chunks; when her fist next comes up into his chest, the rib-cage shatters, and then his heart is blown out of his back in globules as a shotgun blast tears through his body.

Throwing the limp corpse to the ground, she saunters out of the nightclub with ease. Her foot already back to full function, and rage simmering beneath the surface with so much pain to feed on.


End file.
